templarfandomcom-20200215-history
Daydream Appendix
Verve Rusty Cobb. Speedster and leaderof The Scouts. He's known Daydream and Makeover for years and considers them his best friends. With Daydream out of the state he's the undisputed leader of the Scouts, a founding member, and a reserve Ranger. Makeover Rosie Ochoa. Technopath and technoformer. Her abilities allow her to take whatever random off bits of technology are around her, and, reshape them into pretty much whatever she wants. Founding member of the Scouts and a reserve Ranger. Rapport and Blase' Kevin and Amelia Lamont are long term members of the Rangers, career heroes, and the parents of Daydream. Respectively they spend thier days as a PR agent and Diagnostian. Rapport has the ability to empathetically adjust emotions around him. Blase' possess superstrength as well as invunerability, hyper senses, and a healing factor Bandana "Uhhuu Bandychan kawaaaaidesu!"-Daydream- Justin Marks; Rugged Gentleman thief. At least that's how he thinks of himself. The leader of the Outlaws, the 18 year old sagitarrius considers himself a man of finesse and taste. He's a thief, out to make money, and has only ever killed one person in his life; something he maintains was unavoidable for many reasons. He takes his name from his ability to manipulate small objects with his mind, typically his scarves; though, on numerous occasion he's shown himself capable of weaving anything into a makeshift snare (leaves, paper, plants, the clothes and uniforms of other metas. Including, and, especially attractive female heroes. THough, he typically leaves them enough so that they arent /naked/). He's never quiet given up on being friends (read:more) with Karcsi Lamont and since she's left has made it a point to send her an email with the song Ohio (Come back to Texas) by Bowling for Soup attached. At least three times a week. Seriously. Wayfare Kacey Baker. Mutant tracker and teleporter. She's the other half of the Outlaw's leadership as well as thier logistics and guiding star. She's loyal to Justin and his best friend. When not actively 'on duty' she spends most of her time at Skateparks or wherever she wants to be at the moment. Passport be damned. Benjamin Law During Karsci's time at the hospital, she met Ben - the passed-over younger brother of Joseph Law, aka Joe Law, the mutant gunslinger. Joe's mutation included within it a rather toxic strain of leukemia-like symptoms. The children of a mutant, the two Law brothers are 'half-twos' - one normal parent, one metahuman (identity not disclosed). But unlike Joseph, Benjamin inherited no mutant abilities - in fact, he was purely conceived to harvest his umbilical blood to give his brother a chance at life. At the time, Joe was barely six years old - and Benjamin has since been overshadowed by his brother's amazing career, using his mutant powers to save the day time and time again. Ben, for his part, has been doing his best to not be bitter about it. Still, he serves as a grounding point for Karsci - whenever she thinks she'd just rather be normal, she can remember how Ben's life has turned out. Text here.